User blog:Ramikad Galaxywave/3 years... 2 pages... and countless friends.
I haven't been paying attention so well since this is two days late. Three years (and two days) ago, I joined this wiki, not knowing what it was at the time. For me, this would be an experience I would embrace over the years. Through my page and CWA charater(s), I tried recreating stories of a clone/Mandalorian/Force sensitve who would experience war in a way no one else would. However, as time passed, I began to grow weary, mature, and focused. I had restarted my page countless times, removing all that I thought was from the mind of a twelve-year-old, which is why most of the comments probably don't make any sence now. I continue to add and advance my character's main page, and soon, I'll resume editting the CWA version of my character including the Battles, Wars, etc during the game's life. Year 3 Being my third year, I have no need for celebration. Only a reminder that there isn't much longer until I eventually finish and might leave thw wiki community all together. Sad, I know. But most of my friends have left, or are never active. That brings me up to today. When I first joined, I remember seeing the recent contributions from so many others. Most of them within the same day. Now, I see that there are "Recent" edits dating back a week or so followed by someone adding a blog or comment. The chat was a little intimidating to me once I joined. I remember that I was still as anti-social as ever (not sarcasm). And when the game ended, I remember chat suddenly bursting with life. I had been told that the chat had been very active before, but something this huge. Just astounding. Now, I'm lucky to see more than four people on there at the same time. The losses. Friends, Houses, and Sanity... JK 'bout that last one. CWA was fun at times, but when it was evident that the game would end, I had made arrangements for my fellow friends and squadmates to move to SWTOR. I had explained that I would mostly be on the Shadowlands server with my trooper (not so much anymore). They all seemed to agree with the idea of moving, but after a month, everyone stopped coming online. The CLXXV Regiment (the last CWA squad I was a part of) had moved almost half its members to SWTOR to form a guild there and acquired replacements for the other half from new recruits. Unfortunately, they were the only people I had left. I never saw any of my other friends from CWA on SWTOR. Then, my mind was made up. After I had seen that I would become the only member of our guild to even log on anymore, I chose to leave. This may have been a poor decision, but it had been made. And to this day, I still see no CLXXV members or veterans coming online. Self pity is one thing, but a plea for help is another. Since I left the guild, I've had no friends to talk to. I've had to retreat to the wiki's chat to speak to people I somewhat knew. On SWTOR, I have no allies, friends, comrades, whatever you'd like to call them. Only NPC's and myself. Forever Alone, yeah yeah I've heard that about a thousand times already. Just because I'm anti-social, it doesn't mean I don't like having friends. I tried joining another guild on another server, but was denied. I tried joining the Night Ravens guild, but the character was accidentally deleted (sibilings fault; mine for not locking my computer). Now, I wander as a female human Imperial Agent Ijaat'ika (Jedi Covenant server), a male human Sith Inquisitor Or'trikar (Ebon Hawk server), and a female Togruta Jedi Knight Aikiyc (Jung Ma). Yes, I know my characters' names are all Mando'a. And yes, they do reflect their personalities and traits from the view of others. Aikiyc = desperate. Ijaat'ika = little honor. Or'trikar = grieve. And then, the lots and houses I made... I have the videos of the "self-tours" to remind me of them before the shutdown. Unfortunately, the computer they're on is slow and useless now. I can still access them, but it would take too long to buffer fully in Windows Media Player. I have, though, put a few of my houses on YouTube. Chaotic Field part 1 Chaotic Field part 2 My channel has been inactive for a long time now, so I wouldn't expect anything new for a long while. Concluding Once I finish my two pages, I may include short stories about Hazard or Wasp from my main page, but it's highly unlikely. But when I'm done, I'm done. I would say my farewells, but no more edits or additions. Don't worry, though. My pages have too many errors and incomplete sections for me to be leaving anytime soon. :) Category:Blog posts